ultraversal_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amirulhakim
Amirulhakim the creator of Cubemado and Ultrapictures Studios, No real life photos of him found, he's also responsible for the creation go this wiki Appearance A guy that have long hair, Orange shirt sometimes yellow, wears a blue cloth with a tie that has Black and white stripes, he's also wear a grey and blue cap as well as a black pants with gold stripe after the white one ant at the left side of the pants, it says sports. As an adult, his hair is longer and curly and even spiky or wide, has a greater eyesight, he also have a beard, he has 2 blue horns and fin like Ultimate Way big from Ben 10 on the hat and has a blue colored Saturn-rings that glow but both the rings and the horn and fin are connected to his head not his hat, but it can also stays the hat in place even if it can go through almost anything While using the omni state, looks normal, nothing much, Using it while adult, he nows have white hair and grey eyebrow and pupils as well as a blue aura which is Likely Based off Mastered Ultra Instinct from the Dragon Ball franchise where the user's body move by its own Power and abilities Enchanted Strength, Enchanted Speed, when he was 15, he loses the myelitis disease and also gained back his strength, he now has a speed faster than anything State/power creation, he can create powerful forms but people think that he's lying but its actually not, but it can be proved if it really have an appearance when he's 15, despite that he can go better than his own kind Trivia ●He is responsible for the creation of Cubemando, Omnaple, Squaremando,The Mokudan Race and Ultrapictures Studios, his company. ●He is a very experienced man, he gone through a lot of insulting on social media during when he was 14 and he experienced his parents fighting while he was 13 and experienced myelitis when 5 to 15. When he was 15, he lost the myelitis and gain back his strength, he has a ability to run again, ○However he experienced flight ●Everytime he unlocked a new state of his own power by mimicing or somewhat unknown, he started naming them after Super Saiyan Forms or Forms from his favorite franchise Dragon Ball Super. ●his favorite franchises are Dragon Ball, Ben 10, One Punch Man and more, ●He's also very sensitive and choose not to fight and puts little effort in fighting. ●If Kasane Teto from Utau has the power level of Kale from dragon ball. Then Hakim's power level should be be like Broly ○However to defeat Kasane Teto's 2nd form, it requires base form or second form of Hakim in order to do it. If He had Kasane Teto's 2nd form, he looks terrifying like Ikari Broly both being bulkier like his 2nd form. He don't really need Kasane Teto's 2nd form anyways. What's the point having wings if you have the ability of flight?